ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom Returns
'''Danny Phantom Returns 'is an American 3D computer-animated supernatural superhero film directed by Steve Marmel and produced by Karen Malach, based on the Nickelodeon television series, ''Danny Phantom. It is the first installment of the Nickelodeon Cinematic Animated Universe films. The film stars David Kaufman, Grey Griffin, Rickey D'Shon Collins and Colleen Villard as the main characters, as well as all the original characters of the show and features a new character for the film voiced by Jason Lee. It is set for a release in Digital 3D, RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. The film takes place after the events of the series and its series finale, with Danny now retired from being Danny Phantom, and an outcast called Nolan Malthone plans to take over Amity Park for his humiliation from the citizens of the town. Plot Two years later, Danny Fenton had retired from being his ghost superhero alter-ego Danny Phantom to focus on his regular life. At school, he is praised and respected by his fellow classmates. Returning home, he finds his parents selling their ghost equipment as the town has been free from ghosts ever since the last two years, but Danny convinces them to keep their stuff just in case, in which they agree to do. Unbeknownst to anyone, an occult, under the name Nolan Malthone, arrives in Amity Park to seek revenge on the town. Upstairs in his bedroom, his sister Jazz enters and has a talk with him about his retirement. Their conversation ends with Danny saying that he did it because Amity Park can't keep relying on him to assist, claiming they might loose their independence if he continues. Jazz comforts her brother about his decision, yet tells him that one day, he will return, in which he defies. At her girlfriend Sam Manson's house, he, Sam and his best friend Tucker Foley are preparing to have a movie night. During so, Danny mentions his talk with Jazz about returning as Danny Phantom; whereas Tucker respects his decision, although Sam agrees with Jazz's opinion. Sam worries about his choice and believes one day, she will die and he will not be around to save her. Danny promises to think about it. Noticing she forgot about buying popcorn, Sam goes out to get some. During her search for some, she bumps into Malthone, who claims he is only "sightseeing", in which she believes him. She mentions her conversation about her boyfriend's suggestion of returning to his crime-fighting duties, in which Malthone agrees with Danny's choice of living an ordinary life and that independence is important and moral for the citizens of her hometown. Getting the popcorn, Sam scoffs at him siding with her boyfriend's choice as she leaves. Back home, living in his basement, Malthone was right about his theory that Danny Phantom existed. His next goal was to receive powers as Danny did, so he can sack revenge on Amity Park. Cast * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton / Danny Phantom * Jason Lee as Nolan Malthone / The Destructor * Grey Griffin as Sam Manson * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Colleen Villard as Jazz Fenton * Rob Paulsen as as Jack Fenton * Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton Additional cast members include Cree Summer as Valerie Gray, Jason Marsden as Dash Baxter, Eric Bauza as Kwan, Tara Strong as Star and Tiffany Snow, Aimee Carrero as Paulina, Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer, Dee Bradley Baker as Lance Thunder, and Martin Mull as Vlad Masters / Vlad Plasmius. Production Casting Jason Lee was chosen to be the main antagonist Nolan Malthone. The original cast members of the series reprise their roles as their characters, with a few characters voiced by different actors, such as Jason Marsden replacing S. Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter. Jack Fenton's father Harvard Fenton was originally to appear in the film voiced by Michael Caine, but unfortunately, he was written out of the film. Music Tyler Bates, known for his composing on the Guardians of the Galaxy films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, composes the film's score. Adam Berry, John Debney and David Newman were previously chosen to compose the film. The show's theme song for the film is written by Guy Moon and composed by Bates. Release The film opens in RealD 3D, Digital 3D and IMAX 3D. Its theatrical release will be accompanied with a Nickelodeon short film entitled Goddard, a short film based on the Jimmy Neutron franchise. Category:2020 films Category:3D computer-animated films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Animated superhero films Category:Danny Phantom Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by Tyler Bates Category:Films about revenge Category:Supernatural films Category:Nickelodeon animated films Category:Nickelodeon Cinematic Animated Universe films Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas